


Something Wrong

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Something Wrong

Sammy knows something is wrong, he can hear Dad and Dean yelling at each other downstairs. He wants to go and listen in, but Dean told him to stay where he was until he came for him, so Sammy stays. He can make out his father saying, "You leave with him, you two continue this, you are no longer sons of mine," before he hears Dean moving up the stairs. 

Dean walks in, nodding at their packed bags, silent. Sammy grabs what he can, goes out to the car and waits for Dean. Dean forces a smile as he gets into the car, after placing the rest of their things in the trunk. They drive in silence. Sammy can tell Dean is upset, wants to ask him what's going on, but keeps his silence. Dean drives for over an hour before they pull into a motel parking lot. Dean leaves the car, coming back moments later with a room key. 

Sammy keeps quiet until they are inside and he is seated on Dean's lap, resting his head against Dean's chest. Dean looks so sad, sad and lost at the same time, as if everything fell apart in one brief moment. Dean is rubbing Sammy's back, the motion calming, soothing. 

"It'll all be okay, Sammy, you'll see. Things are gonna be different now. It's just you and me now, Baby Boy." 

Sammy flushes at the words, it was everything he wanted, and yet at the same time he worries. "Dad found out, didn't he, Dean?" 

Dean nods. Licking his lips nervously he replies, "He thought I forced you to do things, thought I made you do what we do. When I told him the truth, that you were the one who initiated it, he lost it. Told me to end it with you. Told me he was gonna send you away for corrupting me, for being evil. You're not evil, Sammy. What you and me have is good, right, pure. I know that. I know that no matter what Dad says, what you and I do together isn't bad." 

Sammy smiles, running his hands down Dean's arms. "We don't have to be quiet now," he says in a low voice, grinding down against Dean's crotch. 

Dean swallows hard, nodding, "No, we can be as loud as we want." 

Sammy smirks wickedly, turning in Dean's arms, shoving him back against the bed. He reaches down into his boot, pulling out his knife. Gently running the blade along Dean's throat he says, "Good, I wanna hear you scream."


End file.
